The Batman (DCCU)
The Batman is the 2nd film in the DCCU, It stars]]tyler Hoechlin as Bruce Wayne/The Batman and Hugo Weaving as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze, It will be directed by Zach Snyder and be released in 2016. It is set 2 years after Bruce became Batman. Cast *tyler Hoechlin as Bruce Wayne/The Batman *Hugo Weaving as Victor Fries/Mr. freeze *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Roberts as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Andrew Garfield as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Alice Eve as Vicki Vale *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone *Ray Winstone as Lt. Harvey Bullock *Jim Sturgess as Nick Regner *John Malckovich as Tony Zucco *Alexandra Daddrio as Helena Bertinelli *Asa Butterfield as Alberto Falcone *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Adam Brody as Barry Allen (Mentioned) Plot In Gotham City, Armed Robbers enter a bank not knowing it belongs to one of Gotham's Most Notorious Crime Bosses. The Robber packs Diamonds into his bag when his accomplices are shot The man turns around and is knocked out, he wakes up infront of a man who tells him “You don't rob a mob boss, especially Me Carmine Falcone” The screen cuts black and the man is heard screaming and a gunshot silences it. Commissioner Gordon, Lt Harvey Bullock, Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl are looking over the crime scene, when on of the robbers awake and show they were wearing a bullet proof vest he throws a flash grenade and runs before it ignites. Batman picks up the flash grenade and places it in his belt. At the batcave Dick and Barbara are sparing when Barbara has to leave so she can be at home before her father. Bruce is analysing the finger prints on the grenade, Bruce finds nothing and scans his glove to see the prints had been rubbed onto the glove. Bruce sees that the prints belong to a Nick Regner who lives in East Gotham. Batman and Nightwing are in East Gotham over watching Nick on the phone, Nick begins to panic after his colleague tells him about a sight of the Batman in East Gotham. Nick listens closely when he hears footsteps near his door, he pulls out his gun but is knocked out by Nightwing. Nick wakes up in the Batcave and is grabbed by Batman who asks him why he robbed the bank, Nick tells him that the mayor robbed workers like him of their pay and they decided to strike back but did not know that the bank belonged to Carmine Falcone. Batman tells Nick to stop while he is ahed because he could get himself killed. Batman asks Nightwing to take Nick back before knocking him out. Batman visits Mayor Garcia and askes him why he took away Workers pay to which Garcia says “I did it, so that i could invest” Before Batman can ask what Commissioner Gordon bursts in with the GCPD and begin shooting resulting in Batman leaving. Carmine Falcone tells his son Alberto to gather some men and prepare to kill Bruce Wayne at the demonstration of Dr. Victor Fries Weather Machine. At the Demonstration Bruce and Dick talk to Dr. Fries who tells him that the machine is really to keep his wife frozen so that he can find a cure for her. Alberto and his men burst threw the door and begin shooting everywhere killing three innocent workers and hitting the machine causing it to explode next to Victor who is presumed dead. Bruce and Dick manage to escape the building along with other civilians when Alfred pulls up and the duo get in the car before driving away. Gallery �� Trivia *8 of the 17 main actors have 4 letters in their first name. Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:DCCU Category:Red Average